


At Home

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Acting, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laliari tries to get her head around this alien concept of 'acting'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/gifts).



Laliari never quite understood the concept of 'acting' inasmuch as it applied to her. Remembering which way to face when the camera was around was an aspect of Earth etiquette whose minutiae were nigh-on impossible to remember. (Only the person who's speaking looks at the camera, unless they're the person being spoken to, and if the director says that you should do something completely different then you do what the director says).

Still, they wrote the scripts to compensate, and she was able to accept it all as a strange part of Earth culture where she felt unexpectedly at home.


End file.
